No Shame in Love
by Mr.Me-is-so-awesome
Summary: Lara Croft is an adventurer who recently lost her Manor & went to the Underworld. When she attempts to go find a certain ancient artefact, however, she is greeted by the person who once caused her demise. Will she ever be the same? LCxDG
1. The Beginning of a New Life

**Ok here it is! My first story. Trust me, I did the best I could with this, and if it sucks, sorry about that. I'm not one for writing great adventure stories. But disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. It is pure (well kind of) fan-based. Enjoy! Dedicated to an amazing friend of mine who had to wait a week to read this. Hope you like it! I know it's short.  


* * *

**

Lara rested her head back onto the pillow and breathed heavily. Just minutes before, Lara had been screaming bloody murder from a nightmare. _It's just a dream…_she insisted, but couldn't block out the horrifying images of her past. She wiped the sweat from her brow and blinked hard several times to attempt to make the images disappear. She was naturally a strong person, physically and mentally, but ever since her Manor burnt down, the nights seemed to get colder and her dreams more terrifying.

A knock came and the door slowly opened. "Lara? Is everything alright?" Zip asked as he hobbled over to her area. His leg was still throbbing from the wound that the Doppelgänger had caused. He saw her barely through the darkness, but it was enough to see that she had a perturbed look on her face. "Was it another dream?"

"I don't get it. Why now? After all the things that happened to me in the past…" she stopped herself dead-centre to prevent the Lake of Tears from draining down her face. She had known why it was so horrible: Alister. She loved him dearly, and was even going to confess her feelings towards him, but now it was too late. Seeing him die in her arms was enough to crack even the strongest and most heartless people.

"I can't help you with your dreams Lara, but I can offer you all the love as a friend that I possess. You know you can come to me whenever," He smiled. His voice was sweet, and that alone brought tears to her eyes, until the point where she just couldn't hold them in anymore.

"Thank you, Zip," she sobbed, embracing him in what seemed a little less than a bear hug. Her tears drip-dropped onto his blue pyjamas and her face rested on his shoulder. Yes, he was a good friend.

"So tell me what's on your mind," said the American man gently as he stroked her long brown silky hair. He felt her breathing get harder and her grip get stronger. "Lara, its okay," comforted he.

"Everything. Everything is catching up to me now. But what's most haunting is…" she choked, "Is Alister. Zip, I loved him so much!"

"Hey…" he started to rub her back, "He's at peace, Lara. Who could ever ask for better?"

"But Zip!" she insisted, the tears flooding more and more. "I want him here! Now! Why did he have to go?! Why couldn't I take his place?!"

"If you did that, Lara, we all would be in your condition now. It's best that he is at rest. You know, he used to always say how delighted he was to have a new morning. You know why that is?"

"No…why?" she sniffed, still embracing the American in her strong athletic arms.

"Because it was a new day to see your beautiful face. He would get up at the crack of dawn hoping you would be awake. When you were off on your expeditions, he would say how much he loved you, non-stop. He was even going to…" Zip stopped, knowing that if he were to say anymore, her heart would completely shatter. He looked into her blurry hazel-brown eyes and smiled with a heavy heart. She looked at him with confusion, but didn't say a word. He wiped the fallen tears from her face and kissed her cheek. "You'll be alright. Just call me if you need anything,"

"No, wait!" she cried as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him towards her, "What was he going to do?" she insisted.

"Nothing," Zip returned, snatching his arm and walked out her door. She sat there, shrouded in silence. She lye on her small bed and pondered on what Zip was almost going to blurt out, until her eyes grew heavy and she fell back to sleep once more.


	2. Stupid Conflict

**Hello there again. This is really short, and a lot of my chapters might end up like that, sorry. Also, I do believe in God, so please don't take this the wrong way, I just wanted to spice things up a bit (if that's what one would call it lol)**. **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. It is 100% fan-based. And the Spear of Odysseus is not real, I just made it up lol. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**

"Lady Croft, I was going to get the pancake mix, but I can't find any!" Winston, the butler who was older than sin itself, apologized in a rush. "I shall go get more but please, give me time,"

"Winston, its fine. I'm pretty sure there is something in this place we can feast on for breakfast. Zip, did you find out the coordinates for the Aegean Sea?" she asked in a groggy voice and dragged herself up from the uncomfortable metal chair. The place in which they were staying in was a little more than a trailer, but it was as horrible as a zero star hotel. Everything was falling apart, but Lara had to wait a couple weeks to be able to get her money back. It was good enough to live in, considering it was either that or a homeless shelter.

"Not yet, Lara. What exactly is in the Aegean Sea? A shark?" he joked to hide his agitation. He swirled around the corner to see Lara giving him a 'you better be glad I'm not good with electronics or you'd be fired' look.

"It's actually the spear of Odysseus, King of Ithaca," She mused and suppressed her longing sigh. "But of course, you wouldn't know who he was, because you have no brains for history," She half-heartedly smiled.

"Well excuse me for being normal," He rolled his eyes. "I'm not a freak like you, Miss Risk My Life for Stupid Artefacts I Don't Need," He arose from his padded chair and walked up to her with several packets of paper. "Here. Knock your socks off,"

"They are very unique treasures that I would like to think of it as an object in need of a home. It's not my fault that they are begging to be found. I'm doing everyone a favour, thank you very much. Now, I must attend to my bath and then I will head out," She nodded pettily whilst sticking out her tongue like a child.

"Of course," Zip sighed and walked over to her and bumped her to the side. "I need to use it first," He grinned, seeing her evil glare as she picked herself up from the floor. "You are really clumsy, you know that?"

"I'm going to kill you," She murmured and threw herself onto him. "Now listen here, Buddy, you're going to march into that kitchen and cook a decent meal. If I don't get my chicken in half an hour, you're toast," she smiled, though trying to pretend to sound antagonising.

"Feisty," he purred. She rolled her eyes and got off of him. A nice hot shower sounded divine at the moment. She desired scalding water on her aching body. '_You're definitely not twenty anymore._' Lara sighed to herself. As she came down after her bath, she saw both Winston and Zip scurrying to make her favourite chicken: baked, breaded, and full of peppers with a synch of butter on top. What did it matter to her? She needed a huge calorie count, considering what she did for a living. It wasn't like she was going to gain fifty pounds or anything crazy.

"No, Zip, she wants a little butter," Winston panicked. It was as if their lives were on the line. It was just food, but Lara obviously made an impact on the two men. She smiled, oh how she loved the control. Two grown men crumbling beneath her glorious rule. This definitely was the life she wanted to live, and seeing as she was Lara Croft, that's exactly what she got.

"Dude, she's gonna be here any second. Just forget the butter!" Zip yelled, a sweat drop forming from his forehead. His hands worked swiftly, as they should seeing as he was a cook by nature.

"I better not have sweat in my chicken. Or some skulls will be busted," She looked at them with an angry look. "It's not done? I thought I specifically said for it to be done in half-hour. Can't you ever do anything right? Good Lord," she exasperated and stomped over to the two baffled men.

"B-b-but it's impossible to…" Winston was frantic and wanted to just cry. The way her eyes gleamed just felt like she was looking into their souls. She had a certain feature about her that made people feel empty when she looked at them.

"No exceptions, Winston. You both are completely and utterly a disappointment," she pouted. "But I love you both anyways!"

Zip let go of crammed air, "You really know how to churn a man's stomach, Lara. I don't like it,"

"Get used to it Tootz. Look, whenever you two pinheads are finished, I'd love to start my adventure, if you don't mind," She smirked. "The Aegean Sea is quite the place to be right now. Something about it is dangerous enough to make the strongest Greeks cry about it,"

"Why? A monster?" Zip guessed. "It's obviously a cool place to be if it's dangerous. Don't turn off your camera either,"

"Worse, a god. He's called Nereus, and he's got a lot of rage," she frowned. "I'm afraid he's a little too angry…This really might be the challenge of the year. Considering I could evaporate at any rate in his presence,"

"Lara, you don't **honestly** believe that gods are real, do you?" Zip sighed.

"There isn't any reason not to believe," She smiled casually and fastened her backpack onto her square shoulders. "They are as real as one wants them to be,"

"Lara, they are myths. You can't tell me that there are actually dozens of creators. It's just stupid. I know you're whole hog on this history crap, but there's gotta be a line to a certain extent,"

"Everything has to have a beginning. If it means multiple things, then it just is what is," Lara shrugged, tugging on her steel-toe boots and strapping her holsters onto her thighs.

"You were born and raised Catholic, and you don't carry on what your family has been faithful in for how many hundreds of years? That's a little sad, don't'cha think?"

"Anyone can settle for just one thing, but why? I don't know how to explain it, Zip, but these gods could very well be true. Besides, what makes God more real than the gods? Yes, Christ walked the earth, and I admit everything about religion is a little far-fetched, but how do we know He is even real? Think about it. We have no proof of supernaturalism on this earth. Hindus believe that Shiva is the real god, and Greeks think that Zeus was the real god, and Christians believe that God is the true Creator, but we have no proof. How did they come to be? Where are they in hellish times? What is their purpose -- or even better yet: what was the reason why we were created? No one can prove these things; we just have to believe in them to make them real,"

Zip was stumped. "But Christians have proof of God being real…"

"Yes, Zip, the Bible does say a lot of true things. But let me ask you this: Who made God? Why was He there? Why was nothing else around besides Him? Why did He make humans and this earth? And most of all my questions: why does Christianity have so many different versions of Him and Christ? Every different unit of Christianity has their own version, their own perspective and interpretations. How do we know the correct one, if there even is one?" she grabbed her chicken, then walked out of the home and left Zip to ponder on what she said.


	3. Surprise!

**It is I, the writer of this story. Thanks for reading it! This one is kinda explicit for all you fans out there who like a little 'fun' ;) I hope this isn't too short for all of you, I'm currently working on chapters 4 & 5 so please be patient!! Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, it's completely fan-based. Enjoy!

* * *

**

She ran up the rock and quickly reached for the prominent ledge before she fell to her death. The birds sang a song of ambience as the ocean was its beat. The trees that bulged out of the lone rock island chattered amongst themselves as the wind whistled through their thick trunks. This was a picture-perfect moment for Lara. She could've just shut her eyes and listened to it for eternity. This was half the adventure; she loved to trot around the world not only to find beautifully crafted relics, but also to hear nature like nothing else was existent but that one place she was in. Even though she used to live in the country where no one was around, and no cars were there to annoy her, she never got an experience of wildlife like she did on her adventures.

She hurled herself up and spied around, only to be captured by the draw-dropping scene of beauty. She could practically see several miles of captivating ocean. She glanced at a dead lightning-struck tree and trotted over to it and climbed as high as it would allow her to. "My God…" she breathed as she saw the true beauty of her surroundings.

"Man that has got to look cool in person! Take a picture! Take it! Take it! Take it!" Zip started to foam at the mouth. But that's what happens when he only got two hours of rest. He sat forward in his chair, hands white from clutching the arm-rests so fiercely.

"Consider it taken. Now calm down, I need to focus. You said that the cave is to the left? Which is South…" she glanced over the ledge and searched for a set of rocks under the sea.

"Yeah but I don't see any caves around you. Maybe you got on the wrong rock or something. Are you sure that the rock you're on is in the shape of a triangle?" he asked and typed furiously on his keyboard to get better coordinates.

"No…this rock is in the shape of a Colossus. Remember? The document said _Colossus watched over the cursed Sea to protect the remnant of Odysseus, and to forever fulfil the promise it made to keep Odysseus' secret from Poseidon,_"

"But wouldn't it be too obvious if the treasure was here?" Zip argued. "I mean, if Poseidon really was a water god, then wouldn't he search everywhere around the Colossus to find the damn thing? It's a little fishy to me,"

"Well then there can only be one thing left: he's pointing to something. Or perhaps…looking? But suppose what you said is true. What if Odysseus knew Poseidon would go looking for it, but Poseidon suspected it may be a trick, and then he followed the clues of the Colossus. Then it would be a really aggravating, mind-blowing trick," she groaned and fell to her knees, "I don't know, Zip. I just want to find out where it is!"

"You have all the time in the world, why don't you just check everything out?" Zip suggested and searched the coordinates once more. "The Colossus is gazing at the ocean to the West, which leads to a small village said to be destroyed by the angry god, Poseidon. But if he really did go there, then what choice do we have but to look anyways? Check and see if he missed anything,"

"I can swim a long distance Zip, you know that, but swimming for ten miles is just not in my blood. For all we know, there could be something lurking underwater and its guarding the village," she sighed, then started to notice the line was breaking up. "Zip? Zip! Are you there?"

No answer came back, so she put her communicator in her backpack and went to get up and turn around. Something pressed to the back of her head and she felt her heart pumping rapidly. "Well hello again!" the Doppelganger greeted excitedly.

"You…" Lara gasped as the Doppelganger took the spear away from Lara's head. "How did you ever find me? Why are you here?"

"I came because I wanted to know what it was like to be an adventurer. I must say, it's beautiful, but this just isn't me," the Doppelganger smirked and helped Lara up from the ground. "It's quite ironic that you are here, and I'm here. What a coincidence. I assume you want to tell me the irony that you are looking for the spear of Odysseus, too?"

"Err…yeah. Uhm…well, as wonderfully awkward this has been, I really must –" she paused a second, "Wait, you are looking for it? Do you have any clue where it might be?" Lara asked, a gleam in her big hazel eyes.

"It was in the small village your friend was talking about," Doppelganger shrugged carelessly.

"Was? Where is it now?" Lara groaned. If it was somewhere else than Greece, Lara could have killed something. She spent eleven hours trying to find the correct spot, and she was wrong all along.

"Here. You know, you can keep it. It means nothing to me. However, there is a treasure I would love to have. It's asking a lot, but if you could please consider…" Doppelganger started to blush. Something was obviously on her mind.

"Like…?" Lara asked, stressing her 'I' for a while. "A home? A pet? A what?"

"A home. I live on the streets of London, as it were. I mean, I'm not homeless, since its always life on the go, however eating out of strange things are just a tad…what's the word…disturbing?"

"Well if you can fit into our small temp home, be my guest. I'm looking forward to getting out of that Godforsaken place,"

"Sorry about that. I really am,"

"Hey, it's not your fault that you were being controlled. It's what you were designed for. Oh, and thanks for the artefact. You don't know how much you saved my life! This could've taken years to find, considering history books prove to be little…and since I really don't have much time on my hands like I used to. But I'm going to hire some other history person like…like…A-Alister," The memories came flooding back to her, as she remembered Alister dying in her arms. She desperately wanted to get him better, or even to bring him back. It was too late. Another person she truly loved was gone. The tears started to flood her eyes, but she attempted to shove them back like she always had done.

"You loved him?" Doppelganger asked softly as she wiped the unnoticeable tear that had broken through the barrier.

"It was more than love. He was my best friend…he was just….amazing…" Lara sobbed finally. Doppelganger felt horrible for Lara. It was, after all, her fault for Alister's death in the first place. "But it doesn't matter anymore. It's not like he can ever come back," she cleared her throat and tried to get back to normal.

"I'm really sorry…Look, if there is anything I can do for you to make it seem better, just ask. You know I'm not going to betray you again, that I promise. I can't be Alister, but I can give you the most friendship possible,"

"Thanks…You really have changed since we last saw each other. Something happen?"

"Just being myself. Like you told me I should be. Thanks for the advice; it's great to have an identity. To be free and not listen to what others command me to do. Yes, this is good,"

"Well, seeing as this good is getting darker, we should see about heading home soon. Before the sea creatures decide on a midnight binge," Lara joked as they both stood up and waited for the helicopter.

"Where the hell is the helicopter?" Lara complained as they both hid beneath several trees and made a campfire.

"Not a clue. Maybe they can't find us," Doppelganger sighed, throwing a pebble around out of boredom.

"How can they not find us? We have a fire going in the middle of the sea! This is bogus. Well, I guess you and I are going to sleep here for the night," Lara frowned and walked over to the edge of the rock. "How about dinner? Feel good about fish?"

"How are you going to catch fish in pitch-black darkness? And to get back up again?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm quite the survivalist. I'll be back in a matter of twenty minutes. Do whatever you must whilst I'm gone," Lara smirked and swan dived into the sea.

"Suite yourself," Doppelganger mumbled and climbed a tree to get a large branch to break off. "I guess I'll start getting the fire bigger,"

Within ten minutes, Lara had hurled herself back onto the top of the rock and panted fiercely, fishes in hand. "Oh…you've…started…the…fire…" she observed and fumbled over to the patient twin.

"They look delicious. Carp? Catfish? Sounds appetizing. I'll gut them, you just go ahead and settle down,"

"That's not all I caught though. Here, squid and turtles," Lara grimaced and handed them over, glad that the slimy creatures were no longer terrorizing her hands.

"Pretty quick fisherman. That's quite the amount of food in just ten minutes,"

"I found them on my way up, actually. Disgusting as it sounds, it's food, and that's all that matters," Lara looked over at Doppelganger, who just about gagged all over. "They're fresh. Stop worrying about it,"

"Hmm…well in that case…why don't we toss the squid and turtle and just eat the fish?" Doppelganger threw the selected items away from where they were, disgust in every motion.

"Wasteful much?" Lara laughed. They cooked the delicious fish and ate them like no one's business. It was truly good, considering it was on several rocks probably for a couple days, rotting in the sun. Doppelganger looked at Lara intently and decided on her next move.

She prowled over to Lara on all fours and attacked her, bringing them both to lying down. "I've got you," Doppelganger stated, differently toned than before. It was full of lust, something Lara wasn't entirely familiar of. Doppelganger lay on top of Lara and started to bite her lower lip. Lara squirmed and tried to break free, only to be held down more. Then Doppelganger's lips slowly moved down to Lara's neck and a tongue brushed against Lara's soft skin. "I want you Lara. You are the treasure I desire," Doppelganger started to nibble at Lara's earlobe and her hands roamed loosely on Lara's stomach, unbuttoning her grey shirt and slowly taking it off to reveal Lara's naked upper body.

Lara's breaths were becoming hard and fast with each action of Doppelganger. Her touch was heavenly and seemed to know where Lara liked it. Then, their tongues met, softly at first, barely even touching, then lust became the new style and they were caught in a frenzy. Lara could hardly believe she was giving in so effortlessly, but Doppelganger's motions were obviously thought out. Doppelganger's fingers travelled up and met with Lara's breasts, then greeted the girls with a gentle squeeze and a rub against their brown heads. Lara could only help but groan in pleasure.

How long had it been since someone had touched her that way? Doppelganger's hand roamed down, sliding under Lara's pants and finally brushing on Lara's pussy. Their tongues never separated, their bodies got closer and closer. Then Lara grunted in surprise as Doppelganger's fingers slipped inside of her hot core and started to stroke her unmercifully. "Doppie…" Lara grunted as she unzipped Doppie's shirt, revealing two large set of twins also. They frenzied over each other and gave each other immeasurable pleasure, then finally they both closed their eyes, after a wild night.


End file.
